


Interlude

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yassen is exhausted after a tough job. When Alex runs him a bath, sex is kind've inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Curled sleeplessly on what appeared to be the world's lumpiest mattress, Alex yawned, more out of boredom than tiredness, and tried to shake off the mental image of a dog waiting patiently for its master to come home. 

He'd been waiting for what seemed like hours, and the last streaks of daylight had long ago faded from the window of the miserably anonymous hotel room. What should have been a simple job had turned into one misfortune after another, resulting in Yassen finally dismissing him with a curt instruction to come back here and wait for him, before disappearing in pursuit of the target without another word.

Alex sighed. He saw the sense of it – that Yassen _would_ be faster, more efficient on his own. But it still hurt slightly, and it had relegated him to an incredibly tedious wait. Even so, it never occurred to him to wonder whether Yassen _would_ come back, there was no room in his view of the man to suppose he might fail. Or, that Yassen would abandon him.

Eventually, there was a scrape as the door opened and Alex sat up to find Yassen had finally returned. His movements never less than strangely graceful, there was still a heaviness to his stride as he entered the room, a weariness in his eyes. He was filthy, Alex realised, and really, really pissed off.

Alex opened his mouth, and Yassen glared at him. "Don’t ask," he snapped, and Alex closed it again.

Yassen peeled off his shirt, dropping it with a grimace of distaste onto the floor. "I need a shower." 

"It doesn’t work. I tried it." Alex followed him to the door of the grotty en suite bathroom and Yassen turned to stare at him with frustrated irritation.

Alex shrugged. "The water pressure's non-existent, it won’t go up the pipe. And it never gets hotter than lukewarm anyway." 

"Fine. Wonderful. A perfect end to a perfect day. Goodnight, Alex." Yassen brushed past him and threw himself down onto the bed, not bothering to take off the rest of his clothes. Leaning in the doorway, Alex watched with a mixture of resentment and envy as he apparently managed to fall asleep within moments of his head hitting the pillow.

For a minute or two Alex stood watching him, listening to Yassen's breathing even out, seeing his tense limbs relax into a softer sprawl. Realised with a spike of something warm that however abrupt or outwardly abrasive Yassen might be, he still trusted Alex enough to let his guard down like this, to fall asleep first in his company. He smiled, faintly, and reached for something on the stained surface of the room's chest of drawers.

\--

"Yassen."

Fast asleep though he'd been, at the light touch on his arm Yassen was awake and alert in an instant, sitting up and staring round the room in anticipation of trouble. When all he found was Alex crouching by the bed, he frowned.

"Alex? What is it?"

"Come with me."

"What? Where? Why?"

"Stop asking so many questions." Alex smirked and tugged at Yassen's hand. "Come on."

"Since when did you get to tell me what to do?" Yassen complained, but he reluctantly rolled off the bed nevertheless, and let Alex lead him into the bathroom.

Inside, he stared from the gently steaming bath to Alex, and his frown deepened. "I thought you said – "

"I did." Alex nodded, then looked faintly sheepish. "But there was a kettle. I – boiled it a few times. To make it warm enough." 

In point of fact he'd been filling and refilling the tiny thing for a good half an hour, and what had seemed like a good idea at the time was making him feel downright silly now in the face of Yassen's slightly incredulous stare. He shifted from foot to foot, and glared back. "What?"

Yassen shook his head slightly. "That's – " he tailed off.

"Nice?" suggested Alex, rather more sharply than he'd meant to.

"I was going to go with nuts," muttered Yassen, although not quite managing to hide a slight smile.

"Oh just get in the damn bath!" 

That prompted an actual laugh, and Alex felt some of the defensive tension seep out of him as Yassen quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes. 

He looked at the water, then back at Alex, and reached out to pull him closer. 

The kiss dropped firmly in the middle of his forehead took him by surprise, and Alex couldn’t hold back the smile that formed on his lips, even though Yassen promptly turned his back on him to climb carefully into the bath.

Settling slowly into the warm water, Yassen gave a quiet groan as he slid under the surface. 

"Good?" Alex couldn’t help but ask, biting his lip unconsciously.

Yassen looked up at him, and smiled, finally, in genuine affection. "Good," he confirmed, in a low murmur, and Alex grinned. He came over to enjoy the view as Yassen sluiced the grime of the streets off his skin, before settling back to savour the warm comfort of the water.

He looked up at Alex, perched on the edge of the bath dressed in cut off jeans and scruffy t-shirt, and flicked his fingers under the surface, showering Alex with water drops.

"Hey!" Alex laughed in protest, and wiped his face. Yassen smirked, teasingly pleased with the effect. Out of self-defence, Alex shifted round to sit on the back edge of the bath and Yassen yawned, losing interest and getting drowsy again from the heat.

Alex dipped his hands in the water and let them come to rest on Yassen's shoulders, enjoying the feel of the skin under his fingertips. After a second he started rubbing small circles, hesitantly at first, then when Yassen didn't object, with more confidence. Wetting his hands again, he smoothed his fingers over the Russian's back and shoulders, teasing out the knotted muscles with thumbs and fingertips, stroking his neck with the flat of his palms, caressing and massaging.

" _Alex_." Yassen murmured his name, so low it was almost a purr, leaning forward to give him better access, and Alex took full advantage, kneading gently but firmly, tracing the muscles under his fingers, the warm skin, marked in places with faint white scars.

Eventually he let his hands slide round to stroke across Yassen's chest, teasing his nipples, trailing down over his belly. Yassen made the quietest noise in his throat but it was enough, they both knew it had suddenly become about something _other_.

"Lower," Yassen growled, and Alex laughed, a breathy huff against his ear.

"Say please."

Instead, Yassen twisted his head round to capture Alex's mouth with his own, in an awkward but still demanding kiss.

Obligingly, Alex leaned further round and let his hand drift lower, finding Yassen's rapidly stiffening cock, enjoying the feeling of it swelling under his hand, equally enjoying the knowledge that it was _him_ having this effect, more, that Yassen would _let_ him have this effect, would willingly give him this power.

Alex slid his hand along the length of him, and Yassen made another appreciative noise. Alex smirked, let his hand sink deeper, his fingers teasing between the Russian's legs, stroking over his entrance.

Yassen gave a half-choked laugh, and slid a dripping arm around Alex's waist, pulling him off balance.

"If you want to do _that_ , you'll have to come in," he breathed, biting at Alex's neck and relishing the way he drew sharp breath.

Watched greedily as Alex swiftly divested himself of his clothes and swung himself over the side of the bath, lowering himself carefully between Yassen's legs.

He settled forward into Yassen's arms, kneeling between his knees, kissing, being kissed, eagerly, hungrily.

"Tell me what you want," Alex whispered, pressing forward, just as hard as Yassen now, wanting simply to please him, pleasure him, to be allowed to love him.

Yassen circled Alex's slim body in his arms and kissed his throat, his jaw, his lips. 

"Tell me what _you_ want," he murmured, instead, and Alex felt himself throb with the thought of it.

"Want you," Alex breathed, sliding down in the water to press wet kisses up Yassen's chest, lingering over the scar just above his heart, touching it with his tongue, tasting the memory of how close he'd come to losing him. 

Yassen's hands on his hair, gentle. Raising him up, kissing his mouth, trailing fingertips over Alex's chest, over his own, almost identical scar. Bonded, the two of them like this, and yet it was something never mentioned, never talked about. Just wordless understanding, in kisses and touches, and lingering moments.

But now Yassen was shifting in the water beneath him. Sliding down towards Alex, legs splayed around him. And Alex, taking the hint, obedient, willing. 

Fingers, seeking, penetrating. Stroking, pressing, scissoring. Yassen, head back on the edge of the bath now, eyes closed, but breathing fast, faster. Alex knowing exactly how to touch him, how and where and how hard he liked to be touched, like this, touched by Alex, only Alex.

Both panting now, arousal more than exertion so far, but a long way from done with each other. 

Yassen, raising his knees, Alex laughing, breathless, wanting.

"I'll drown you if we try it like this!"

"A risk I'm willing to take." Yassen, too, laughing now, a wild light in his eyes, possessive desire, naked lust, raw, ragged love.

Awkward, this angle, and ridiculous, and uncomfortable if either had given mind to such things, Yassen's leg over the edge of the bath, propping himself on the sides with his arms, Alex balancing him in his lap almost, as he slid finally into his lover's body, hard and sure and trusting.

Yassen's eyes closed again, the better to concentrate on the feel of Alex moving inside him, so young and so alive and so utterly his. 

Alex, too, trancelike, his world reduced to the feel of Yassen's hot body around his cock, to the sensation of the waves they were creating slapping against his skin, to the rush of blood and the heartbeat in his ears and the sight of Yassen's cock hard and proud in front of him. 

He came with a stifled moan, spilling into Yassen's body with helpless thrusts, until he was spent and dizzy. Slid carefully out of him, earlier confidence born of his desire abruptly waning, leaving him unsure, until Yassen pulled him into his arms, groaning aloud as his still-hard cock came into contact with Alex's belly; rubbing against him in search of that final inch of friction that would send him over the edge. Alex wrapped his hand around the Russian's straining shaft, instinctively jerking him almost roughly, knowing that would be how _he'd_ want to be touched right now if it was him.

Yassen's climax hitting him sudden and hard, shuddering in spasms of ecstatic intensity, locked in Alex's triumphant embrace. 

Afterwards, they lay tangled together in the cooling water, unwilling or perhaps unable yet to move.

"You frighten me, you know," Yassen murmured after a while, almost to himself, against Alex's hair. 

Startled, Alex looked up. "What do you mean?"

Yassen held his gaze, for a long considering moment, shook his head slightly as if wondering at himself. 

"I've never – no-one's ever made me feel the way you do. Made me want to – give in to them. To say yes to. To stupid things. I'm losing myself in you Alex, and what frightens me is that I don’t even care."

Alex swallowed, thrown. "You know what I think?" he asked, finally.

"Hmmn?"

"I think we should get out of this bath. And go to bed. And in the morning, I think you should fuck me rigid until you feel yourself again."

He held Yassen's gaze, half defiant and half teasing. And after a long moment, Yassen laughed in amused surrender.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" Alex asked, somewhat nervously.

"I think you might not be such a bad person to lose myself in after all, Alex Rider."

\--


End file.
